The conventional traffic lights are not adequate to support the traffic controlling duty at the present time. Many schools or companies allocate several traffic officers to control the traffic conditions near the entrance thereof during the rush hour. Usually, at least one traffic officer is in control the traffic and two assistants each stand at one side of the road to waive a traffic flag. However, the traffic officer needs to concentrate very carefully to control the traffic condition. It is requisite to have a traffic control cart having traffic lights thereon to help the traffic officer to control the traffic condition. More over, the traffic control cart can handle the traffic situation as a normal traffic light does, therefore, it can release a lot of pressure from the traffic officer.